Overthrow
by kellyandsunny
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has been having odd dreams of the two oldest covens in the Vampire world. It seems that her family has noticed a bigger tension in the complicated fabric of their society also. Full summary inside
1. A suspicion in the Cullen home

**A.N. Hey, this is Kelly, I wrote this chapter, Sunny will be writing chapter two. So please, if you read it we appreciate every review, and we will send you a preview of the next chapter if you do. I know this chapter doesn't seem like a lot but it is over 1,000 words. The chapters will get longer when we begin to get into the habit of writing this story. You will see a difference in the chapters depending on whos writing. **

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the full summary of Overthrow.<strong>

**Renesmee Cullen has been having odd dreams of the two oldest covens in the Vampire world. It seems that her family has noticed a bigger tension in the complicated fabric of their society also, when the send Renesmee out to Manhattan, they recieve some odd visitors. It seems a war is brewing. The Romanians have traveled far to ask for help from as many covens as they can to Overthrow the Volturi. They have even asked the secluded Canadian Coven to join. What happens when the Volturi go into war with the whole Vampire world again?**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I will also be writing a different story, one that fills in the blanks while Renesmee is away, one corresponding with each chapter that Renesmee is not at the Cullen house. It will also be from Carlisle's POV so we get a better understanding of whats going on. This story is <em>optional <em>you do not have to read the second story. If you like surprises, do not read it!**

**anyways, sorry for the long intro but this is the beginning of the books, annnyyywwwaaayysss. **

**Disclaimer: We do _not _own Twilight nor many of the characters. Obviously the ones you never heard of before are ours, so is the Canadian Coven. Stephanie Meyer, is _not _two teenage girls!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>**

**A Suspicion in the Cullen home**

* * *

><p><em>I wake up to a bright sunny morning the world is spinning though and I feel as if a thousand weights have landed on my lungs. There's lung cancer for you, even if it's something I've been living with for a couple years now I still haven't gotten over the sensation of being unable to breathe as soon as I wake up. After a couple seconds of struggling for oxygen I take a big gulp and it all becomes easier to bear.<em>

_"Wendy, are you up yet?" calls my mother from downstairs, "I'm leaving, I could be home around ten thirty don't wait up." I hear the front door slam and the car tear out of the driveway. For some reason my mother thought that cancer was contagious if you were in the same room as the victim and so she rarely saw me. _

_I sit up and look at the time. As usual I have about five minutes to get ready. I hurriedly put on some clothes and brush my teeth. I bring an apple with me as I walk out the door muttering, "Sometimes I wish I could just die." _

_Out of nowhere a body flies into me, all I feel is a pinch on my neck and everything goes black. Then the burning starts burning that seems to last a million years._

_Suddenly I burst awake and a man next to me says, "Welcome to the Volturi guard." And then the burning in my throat awakens. _

I fly awake my heart pounding and my thoughts swirling. The sun glints into my eyes and I start screaming, the vivid nightmare whirling through my mind at a hundred miles per hour; all I can hear is the man's voice saying _Welcome to the Volturi guard. _Of course you're probably wondering why that sentence would scare me or maybe why I would think that whole dream was a nightmare. One easy word. Vampires.

Of course, I've lived in a vampire family for my whole life; being a half vampire myself I would know a lot about them. The thing is about the Volturi, they attacked my family about fifty years ago and the memories of that attack still bother me. I've been having many dreams mostly the same idea, of the Volturi guard recruiting new members. As of now they have Pinky, Ramish, Wendy and Shella.

I've also been having dreams about Stefan and Vladimir, the two from the Romanian Coven, but they were planning things that I couldn't hear about. Those made up all the other bits of my sleep.

My name is Renesmee Cullen. I am a fifty year old half vampire who has a full vampire family. Of course I don't look fifty, I'm an immortal vampire. So I still look about eighteen. So do my parents, though usually in the real world we pretend we are brothers and sisters. I have nine vampires in our family or, coven, the Olympic coven to be exact. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Dad, Mom and me. My Dads name is Edward and my Moms name is Bella. Of course I also have my one true love Jacob, except he's not a vampire, he's a werewolf. It's a very controversial matter.

I skip downstairs ready to join my family at the breakfast table. I catch them all whispering in a huddled group. My foot accidently makes one of the stairs creak, bad foot, so they all turn towards me smiling suspiciously. Of course I have to put on my suspicious face.

"Ah, Renesmee." Carlisle says smiling, "We were just about to call your down for breakfast." I continue glaring at everyone suspiciously but suddenly, all I feel is a quiet calm. I turn and give Jasper a quick glare. He shrugs his shoulders, "You're having waffles, and Jacob was over earlier too, he just came to tell us that he wouldn't be visiting for a few days. His pack has to go up north to settle a town that's been attacked by a nomadic group of vampires."

I smile, "So do I get my waffles or what, I'm starving." I say sweetly. I jump up onto the stool my Grandpa was sitting on and place my hands on the counter. I start spinning the stool around while everyone watches me weirdly, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I tilt my head sideways and look into the mirror. Nope my skin is still the same milky shade, my eyes still the same chocolate brown and my hair still the same bronze shade as my fathers.

Everyone kind of gets up and drifts away, except for my Aunt Alice who could only look this happy for one reason. I've gotten used to the weekly Alice shopping trips in the last half century I've been alive since Alice seems to want to get me every single item of clothing available, "Well you lucky girl!" she bounces up and down on her seat, "After you eat and hunt we are flying to Manhattan to get you a whole new wardrobe. We'll be staying there while Jake is away!"

"What is wrong with my current wardrobe? And isn't Manhattan like, on the _other _side of the country?" I ask, already feeling exhausted. The farthest we've been for a major shopping trip is to Seattle. I can only guess we'll be going to Italy next. I've never been to Italy. Suddenly the thought of Italy makes me scared. That's where the Volturi lived, probably why I've never been to Italy. Suddenly I can feel my mood perk up and know what Jasper is trying to do and I accept it not wanting to ruin Alice's good mood.

"Yes it is and because you've had that damn wardrobe for the last decade." She smiles happily. Suddenly I get a suspicion that the shopping trip is to only get me out of the house. Call me paranoid, but when you're a vampire it's hard not to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Review, Review, not to sound desperate!<strong>


	2. I learn to like shopping, sort of

**Soooooo…. Here's chappie numero dos (two in Spanish I think) Can't wait!**

**And I know that people have checked out the story, I can see the traffic, so please review, I _love _getting reviews {Kelly}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**I learn to like shopping, sort of**

* * *

><p>"Do I have to go?" I asked Mom. "I mean, it's Aunt Alice. The crazy vampire who's obsessed with shopping. <em>Shopping. <em>I don't even get why we have to fly all the way to Manhattan either. "

I was still trying to avoid going on the dreaded trip with my Aunt. I know she already knew what was going to happen while I was away, which was why she was the one taking me. I mean, going with Aunt Rose would have been fine, but obviously, since Rose couldn't tell the future, I had to go with Alice.

Damn.

"Yes, Nessie. You haveto go. And it'll be easier for you to get your mind offJacob. Because I know you're missing him."

As I said, damn.

What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm sorry for breaking the T.V. and blaming it on Uncle Emmett, I'm sorry for thinking really gross thoughts, and sending them out to people, I'm sorry for messing with Alice's clothes, I'm sorry for sneaking into Grandpa's office and hiding some of his books. The point is- _I'm sorry_.

Those were pranks. Harmless (in most cases) pranks. This, this is torture. _Shopping _in _Manhattan_ with the _world's craziest shopper EVER!_ Not my idea of fun.

I was contemplating how long it would take for Aunt Alice to see my plan to escape when she shot me a glare. "_Don't _even think about it. I'll _rip_ off your arm before you even take _one_ step out of this store."

She is _scary._ I mean scarier then when Dad looked at Jacob on our first date. That's amazing. So… the shopping trip.

Right now I think we're in Urban Outfitters, but that might have been the last store. I am never going shopping again. I can see why Mom hates it.

"Oh! Nessie! I found the perfect Outfit! Here," Aunt Alice said shoving an outfit into my hands. I want you to see it on yourself!"

"Whatever," I muttered, not really caring that much.

When I stepped out of the change rooms, I though I saw an illusion. One that looked exactly like me. Curly, bronze ringlets down to my waist, and chocolate eyes, but there was something different. A spark in my eyes. It appeared as soon as I saw the outfit.

A pale pink and yellow simple plaid top, a tan brown belt with boots of the same colour-that was what I was wearing. The jeans, though they looked old and worn, looked amazing. I had brown disc earrings, and a necklace made of the same stuff as the earrings. It looked really good. I loved it.

"I'm speechless, Aunt Alice. I absolutely _love_ it. I can see why you like shopping so much. If you have a good outfit, you feel so much prettier."

"I know." She said in that infuriating way of hers. A small smirk graced her lips. The kind that said I know everything.

We went to the checkout , cause I would die if I didn't get that gorgeous top and jeans. I also couldn't believe that Aunt Alice got the perfect shoes and accessories to match.

The next store we went to was H&M. I found this cute green tee, and these black shorts that could work together, if paired with the right accessories.

We spent all afternoon going all over New York and Manhattan area. I swear we passed a store twice. Half of what we bought was for me, the other half for, you guessed it, Aunt Alice. I got a new wardrobe that she was proud of, and since we had one day left on the trip, Aunty agreed that we could go sight-seeing tomorrow.

I had a dream again last night. It was of the Romanians. They were talking in whispers so low I couldn't hear. They seemed agitated. Worried. Nervous. And, ready for something. Preparing to leave. For what, I don't know. I didn't tell Aunt Alice because I didn't need her to worry.

I just got up, took a shower, and asked if we could go to the statue of liberty first. I tried looking excited, but I couldn't. The dream was too vivid. Too intriguing. No one could help but wonder what those two were up too.

Anyways, I begged Aunt Alice to let us go and see the statue of liberty, then the empire state building, then the Brooklyn bridge, central park, anywhere and everywhere. That's what I wanted to see. I needed to take my mind off my dream. I needed a distraction, and those places seemed prime.

Thank God the sun wasn't planning to come out.

**Kk, plzzzzz review! **

**I haven't been 2 NYC in my life so, if I got something wrong plz tell me! **


End file.
